I Spy With My Little Eye
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Feliciano works for a small band of organized robbers who steal only from two people: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. What happens when the two of them hire Ivan Braginski and his partner, Ludwig, to spy on Feli and his merry band of thieves, and Feli finds that Ludwig looks like his first love who died in a car crash when he was a little boy? Contains other couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"Wait, Mama, don't take me away yet-let me say goodbye!" He frantically reached out a small, small hand towards the blond boy standing by the swings. "Mama, Mama, just let me say goodbye!" He wailed, kicking his tiny little legs to try and get set down._

_ The little blond boy began chasing after him, also reaching out his hand and wailing. Before he could reach, he tripped and fell in a puddle of muddy water, and Feliciano was taken away..._

Feliciano walked into the bank, purpose spelled out in his every step. He frantically hoped that everyone in the bank thought that the purpose was just something he naturally had. He walked straight up to the counter and said, in his best bravado-filled voice, that he would like to go to the vault. He felt his feet quake in his boots as the desk clerk, a brown-haired woman, looked down her nose at him.

"Access code?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"34516." Feliciano somehow managed to say without stammering.

The woman turned to her computer, probably looking up his code, then turned back to him. "Is your name Alfred F. Jones?" she asked.

"Yes," Feli answered, feeling his knees knock together. "Alfred, that's me. You can call me Freddy, like Scooby-Doo." He tried to sound as if he wasn't about to pass out from fear.

"Okay then, come along and I'll take you to the vault." She got up from behind the counter and turned down a hallway. Feli followed behind her, trying his best not to fall over with fear.

After around ten minutes, the woman stopped in front of a locked and barred door. "Here we are," she said, nasally voice cutting into Feli's skull like a screeching cat.

"Good," said little Feliciano, trying to act bigger than he was. "I'm glad, because I was about to call and complain." The woman rolled her eyes, unlocked the door, and led him into the vault.

Under any other circumstances, Feli would have stared, open-mouthed, at all the wads of hundred dollar bills, but because he was supposed to be Alfred F. Jones, he just wondered why he had imagined there to be more. The woman sighed and ignored him, turning to do something on her phone. Feli quickly began grabbing stacks of money and stacking it in the briefcase that he had brought with him, trying to look totally cool instead of totally-about-to-pass-out.

Finally, when the briefcase was full, he stood up and cleared his throat to catch the woman's attention. Then he left, not looking behind him to see if she was following him, even though he wanted to.

Once outside the bank, he allowed himself to breathe a deep sigh of relief, leaning against the wall so that he wouldn't fall flat on his backside.

"Feliciano? Come in. Are you there?" asked his friend and partner-in-crime Kiku Honda.

"Yes, I'm here." replied Feliciano. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Did you get it?" asked Kiku, all business.

"Yes, yes, I got it," replies Feliciano. "It was terrifying."

"A whole briefcase?"

"Yes, yes, a whole briefcase. It was easy, but scary. I felt like I was going to pee myself!"

Kiku gave a small chuckle at this, and Feli smiled. He enjoyed making people happy, even if it was just a small chuckle.  
"Well, hurry up and come over here, Feliciano, because the boss is waiting for you."

"Yes, of course, I'll be there soon." Feliciano switched off his concealed bluetooth device and began walking down the street towards his car. As he did, he felt eyes burning into the back of his skull. He gave a glance over his shoulder to see a highly attractive blond, bright blue-eyed man staring intensely at him. The look sent shivers up Feliciano's spine and made him walk faster. He didn't know who the man was, but he knew that he was dangerous.

Feli drove like a maniac through town, partly because he was afraid of the man from before following him and partly because he always drove like that. He finally stepped on the breaks... when he reached his destination, screeching to a halt in front of the large, somehow invisible house they were supposed to call "headquarters." It wasn't much, somehow. Sure, it was huge, had a huge backyard and a lovely orchard, and garden, but somehow it still wasn't much. It seemed, not quite small, but invisible, as if it wasn't really there. Rather like it's owner.

Feliciano walked into the house, not even bothering to knock on the door. This was the only house that he would do that with. Sometimes he even knocked on the door to his own house out of habit.

Feli walked up the grand mahogany stairs and to the place they called "base". Why it was called that, Feli had no idea. "Base" was a rather large, dark room filled with computer screens. Kiku sat at the computers, being smart about computers, and his boss sat in a lamplit corner, taking up as little space as possible and writing furiously in a diary. He looked up when Feli entered the room, face lighting up in an extremely introverted smile.

"Feliciano, hello." he quietly exclaimed. "How did your mission go?" he asked intently, for him. His light brown hair framed his face in almost golden waves, and his bright blue eyes shone out from behind his glasses. He had an extremely strange curlique sticking out from his head, which was just about the only thing interesting about him, and he was holding a small stuffed polar bear in his arms to up his cuteness factor. At least, that's what Feli supposed.

"Hi, Matthew!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. "It went well! Here you go, here's your money!" Feli held out the briefcase and Matthew's eyes lit up in a quiet way.

"Thank you, Feli." he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm very happy that you would do something like this for me." He gave Feli a cute smile that made Feli want to go and cry somewhere, then opened the briefcase and began counting the bills, intently focused on his work. Feliciano turned to Kiku, who was staring at him in a polite way that Feli knew meant he wanted to ask him what he felt was a very important question.

Feli walked forward and struck up a conversation, waiting until they had passed the preliminaries (Hello, how is the weather, that sort of thing) and then moved into deeper territory (I wanted to ask you a question...) and then he finally asked what he really wanted to know, which was what Kiku wanted to talk about.

Kiku glanced nervously at Matthew, then turned back to Feli and asked, "Am I supposed to put the toilet seat up or down?" in a muted whisper that Feli could barely hear even though he was right next to him.

Feliciano thought for a moment, then said, "Down," in a decisive way that he knew would convince Kiku and make him feel better. Kiku looked relieved, but he still looked troubled.

"Anything else?" Feli pressed.

Kiku again looked awkwardly at Matthew. "Do you know... does Matthew- san watch porn?"

Feliciano stared at him blankly.

"Because he was watching something today..." Kiku hesitated before continuing. "...and, well, it sounded like porn."

"I have no idea," Feliciano said, feeling awkward and embarrassed. He slowly backed away. "Well, I-I have to... eh, go somewhere." he said. He didn't actually have to go anywhere but what Kiku didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He hurried from the room, feeling a bit sorry for Kiku.

He walked down the street to his apartment building, then walked up the three flights of stairs to apartment number three-twenty-seven. He turned the key in the lock and walks in, going straight to the kitchen. He's going to make himself a big pot of tomato sauce with all the fresh tomatoes he got the other day. It would probably hold him for a week or so, unless more homeless people followed their noses to his door, begging for food. He hummed pleasantly as he worked, boiling tomatoes, removing their skin, smushing them up in a special device. He looked to his spice rack, pulling out dried oregano, basil and parsley, then adding salt and pepper. After a couple minutes, his apartment started smelling like heaven, and he sighed happily to himself. He would let the sauce cook for a while before beginning the pasta.

He was just about to go find a book to read-something romantic today, perhaps?-when a knocking came at the front door. He turned curiously to the door, answering with a bright "Hello!"

To his surprise and slight horror, the same blond, blue-eyed man who had been watching him as he exited the bank as Alfred F. Jones was standing right outside the door. The man obviously recognized him as well, and they stared at each other for a moment before pretending that they didn't know each other.

"Um, hello," began the blond man awkwardly. "I'm, um, moving into the apartment next door to you and I was told that you have the key?" He shrugged, and Feli saw that he was holding a suitcase in each hand.

Feli smiled sweetly at the man, who blushed, making Feli blush. "Wait a moment, I will go get the key." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, which is where he had put the key after his landlord had given it to him about two weeks before. He came back with the key to find the man sniffing the air and looking hungry. Feli blushed when he realized the man was smelling his tomato sauce, and as he handed the key over he asked if the man would like to stay for dinner.

"Oh, um, s-sure." the man stammered, face heating up once more. "I-I would love to."

Feli smiled. "Well then, it will be ready in about half an hour, so come over then." Feli shut the door as the man turned to leave, leaning against it as he felt his heart beat too fast. It was only then that he realized he had never even asked the man his name.

**A/N Okay, so this story turned out different than I had planned originally... for one, Italy's boss is Canada. As far as I know, Canada didn't show up in my head as part of the story until I had written him in, and now he has a huge motive too! This story is writing itself! :O :O Those are surprised faces, btdubs. Anyways, please rate, review and, above all, ENJOY! :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The man really did come over exactly half an hour later. Feli had just finished setting the table and mixing the pasta and sauce in a big bowl when he knocked on the door, punctual as all get out.

Feli nervously walked to the door, hurriedly rubbing down his clothes to try and make them look just a little bit more nice, then opened the door.

"Hello, eh... Oh, I just realized I never got your name!" The man at the door blushed.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said awkwardly.

"Well, hello, Ludwig Beilschmidt," The man blushed when Feliciano said his name. "I'm Feliciano Vargas. Thank you for coming over for dinner."

"Thank you for having me." the man said, staring awkwardly down at his shoes.

"Of course, come in!" Feliciano nervously held the door open for him, hoping that he liked just plain spaghetti and tomato sauce. He had also made a salad with some homemade Italian vinaigrette, and had a whole loaf of French bread sliced and buttered in a basket. He hoped it wasn't too much, or too formal, or too little, or just plain awkward for Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ludwig sat down and Feliciano awkwardly dished him out some pasta and salad, both of them blushing bright red, then sat down across from him. They both began to eat silently, absolutely not looking at each other.

Finally, Ludwig made awkward conversation: "So, how long have you lived here, Feliciano?" he asked, blushing.

"A year," Feli replied, blushing as well.

"Oh." Ludwig frantically searched his mind for something to say. "And how, um, has it been... for you... here...?" he asked lamely, blushing even more.

"G-good," the Italian said shyly. "Um... so... um, where are you... from?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, my family's from Germany, if that's what you mean, but I was born in here, in New York."

"Me too!" Feli exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, um, I was born here too, not my parents were also from Germany, because they weren't, they were from Italy. Venice, actually. Apparently it's really pretty there, but I've only been there once, when I was little, so I don't remember anything from it, but my older brother says that it's really pretty-he went there recently when he was moving to Rome for college-and so now I really want to go." Feli was chattering, and it embarrassed him, but he just couldn't stop. Ludwig was looking rather put out, but at least he was still eating his pasta-pasta is delicious,

"What about you?" Feli finally asked. "Have you ever been to Germany before?"

The German looked up at him, swallowing his pasta. "Oh, um, yes, once, when I was rather small. We went to Berlin. I don't remember much about it except that it was snowing." He continued awkwardly eating, and Feli did too, face burning with embarrassment.

They finished the pasta in silence, and as Ludwig was helping Feliciano clean up (he was so polite!) he suddenly blurted "I've always wanted to go to Venice." Feli turned to look at him, surprised, and the German blushed. "I mean, well, I think everyone wants to go to Venice, so..." He awkwardly turned his face away so that the Italian couldn't see his face. "Um, well, thank you very much for dinner, Feliciano." he said rather formally, still with his face turned away. "I, um, will see you some other time." Feliciano led him to the door and wished him a smiling good night, making the German blush even harder, though he hadn't known he could at this point. Ludwig walked back to his apartment, unlocked the door with shaking fingers, and stumbled inside, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Warum muss es für ihn sein ...?" he said to himself with a regretful sigh. "Why does it have to be him...?"

**A/N Yeah, so it's really short, so if you've got a problem with it, go read Principe, 'cause I've been mainly focusing on that one, plus I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so... yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones had been dating for quite awhile before anyone managed to figure it out They weren't sure how everyone had been so ignorant. They had a small circle of friend who had all gone to high school and college together; suffice to say, they all knew each other very well. Alfred was especially disappointed that his step brother, Matthew Williams, didn't notice, even though he left him many hints.

Alfred was, at this moment, retying his tie before traveling to the bank to withdraw his weekly allowance. He looked back towards his bed, in which Arthur was still sleeping after last night's... adventures. He grinned to himself as he left, whistling a show tune, his favorite one, since two days before. He walked happily to the bank, planning on buying some of his boyfriend's favorite scones and coffee on the way back home.

He walked into the bank and straight up to the counter, then asked the lady there if he could get into the vault.

The lady looked at him suspiciously. "Two in one day?" she asked. "What're the odd." she shrugged and asked for his identification code.

"34516!" alfred answered proudly. The woman just looked at him. He frowned at her. "C'mon, man, 34516! I'm Alfred F. Jones! C'mon man!"

"Security!" the woman yelled. "Security, someone is trying to sneak into the vault! Security!" Alfred stood stock still, shocked to the bones, as some security personnel came up and took him by the arms, leading him away. They brought him to what he figured was a questioning room, and asked him some questions, mainly who was he, where was he from, what was he trying to do. Alfred was confused by all of this, and finally he asked if he could call his friend Arthur to verify who he was. They said fine, and he entered in Arthur's number. He had it memorized.

"Hello?" Arthur answered sleepily.

"Hey!" Alfred said, happy to hear Arthur's voice. "It's me! I went to go get some money out of the bank, for, like, my allowance, right? But then suddenly the bank people decided that I wasn't me! And they took me to this place and questioned me and stuff, and I don't really know what's going on! Can you come over here and tell them to shove off?"

"Hey, Al, did you ask them why they thought you weren't you?" Arthur asked. Alfred heard alarm in his voice.

"No," Alfred said. "I didn't think about it. Hey!" he said to the people in the room with him. "Why do you think I'm not me?!" The people were starting to look a little embarrassed, thinking that maybe Alfred as who he said he was.

"Um..." started one.

"Well, someone came in today, saying that he was you, and he withdrew a whole briefcase of money."

Alfred's eyes went wide at this, and he repeated everything back to Arthur. "I'm coming over straight away." Arthur said into the phone. Alfred could hear him getting dressed. "Stay there and wait for me, I'll sort this all out for you."

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, babe. You're a real lifesaver."

Alfred could practically hear Arthur blushing over the phone. "Don't call me that! See you later!" Arthur hung up the phone, and Alfred smiled at the other people in the room.

"That was my boyfriend," he told them. They looked away, embarrassed. "He's pretty cute." Al said knowledgeably.

"I-I see..." said one of the men.

Arthur showed up just minutes later, looking winded, as if he had run to and from the taxi that had brought him there.

"Al, hi, I'm here." he said when he got into the room. "What am I supposed to do?" He turned to look at the other men. "What should I say? I solemnly swear that he's Alfred F. Jones? Oh, wait, just a second," He held up a finger, eyebrows turning down with concentration as he quickly dug through all his pockets. Finally he pulled out a wallet. "Aha! Here, I have Al's wallet!"

"I've been looking for that!" Al exclaimed. "Where did I leave it?"

"On the floor. It doesn't matter, though, I have his ID!" Arthur fumbled through the wallet, then closed it with a sigh. "Al, where is your ID?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't usually keep it with me, since everyone know me on sight." He flashed everyone a brilliant smile. "I am, after all, a movie star."

"You were in one movie," Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was a good one. It was released worldwide!"

One of the other men in the room groaned. "Oh great, I knew I recognized this dimwit from somewhere." Arthur frowned at the man. "He's that guy from 'The Real Life Story', you know, the one who played, what was it, some sort of 'Real Life Investigator' or something? I can't believe I didn't recognize him before." The man facepalmed. "Bleh. This sucks." The other man nodded agreement.

"So, have you finally accepted that this really is Alfred Jones?" Arthur asked. Alfred smiled at them, as if only that could convince them of his true identity.

"Yes," one of the men sighed. "We're calling our boss to see if he'll look into who was here earlier. I think you only missed them by an hour or so, you know." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to be fired, I so am. Crap, this sucks."

Alfred shrugged. "Can I go now? I have things to do. I want to go out to breakfast with Arthur here." He slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders, making the other man blush.

"Fine, fine, go." the security guard said. "Have fun getting coffee while I lose my job, wife, and kids."

"Okay then!" Alfred said with a happy smile. "Bye bye!"

"You're so insensitive!" the man called after them as they walked away.

Alfred and Arthur walked to the nearest coffee shop they could find, sat down, and ordered some coffee and scones. Alfred didn't particularly like scones, but he ate them anyways to please Arthur, who loved them. Alfred dunked his into his coffee while Arthur daintily sipped at his own cup.

"Al, has this happened to you before?" Arthur asked.

"Dunno," Alfred said with a big bite of scone. Arthur made a slightly disgusted face at him, then sighed.

"Well, I have to admit, something like this has happened to me," said Arthur primly, taking a small bite of scone. He closed his eyes, enjoying it's deliciousness.

"Really?!" Alfred asked excitedly. He took a huge drink of coffee.

Arthur nodded. "Yep. About a month ago, around the time when we came out about how we were dating. A couple days later, my house had been completely robbed of anything valuable, a couple days after that, my bank account was completely emptied, and then my car was stolen." He calmly took a sip of coffee. "Of course, they didn't know that I had moved in with you a long time ago, and that's where most of my stuff actually was, so I was still able to live quite comfortably."

Alfred stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me this?!" he asked, a bit angry. "I could've helped you... well, maybe, I dunno, but I could've tried!"

Arthur shrugged. "It was fine, there really wasn't anything I could do, and besides, you had just started filming your movie, so I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh," said Alfred. Satisfied, he began eating again. If Arthur had been with any other person, he would've been angry and insulted, but Alfred was different. He was just so spacey and concerned only with being the hero of something (Arthur hadn't figured out what that something was yet) that he usually just ignored them. He really did care, Arthur knew that, he just felt that he didn't have time. He had to save people, by acting, for some reason. Arthur didn't really know how that worked, but he supported him anyways, writing the scripts for his movies. Unlike Alfred, Arthur was rather well-known in the movie-making community. He was an excellent movie writer, and he had gotten plenty of awards, just like an actor, but unlike an actor he didn't have people stalking him all the time, unless some small little paparazzi was really desperate and was stalking Alfred.

"So, who do you think did it?" Alfred asked curiously, looking down sadly at the empty plate his two scones used to occupy.

"I don't know. Maybe someone who didn't like us being together or something?"

"But who?"

"Someone who's close to us maybe? Yeah, someone who's close enough to know something like our bank account numbers, and maybe someone who's totally innocent, someone we wouldn't expect to do something like this."

Alfred paused, coffee halfway to his mouth. "You don't think it was..." he began.

Arthur shook his head. "Nah, definitely not. Feli wouldn't do something like that ever."

**A/N Finally, an update! *wipes forehead* Yesh! I'm so great! *deflates* Yeah, I know, I suck, I haven't updated this since, like the Dawn of Time. (Yes, around a week or so ago is now the Dawn of Time.) But anyways, at least this is longer than the last one, right! Gambatte! Anyways, enjoy! :D :D**

**Okay, so weird! I think I was sleep walking and switching around my stories... because I have absolutely no memory of doing something weird like MIXING UP MY FICS! ACK! So, sorry that you guys got all excited (pssh, yeah right...) to read this and then... it was KUROSHITSUJI! O.O Aaaaaaawkward...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ludwig woke up to his cell phone ringing. He groaned, picked it up and checked the caller ID. As soon as he saw who it was, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, Ludwig." answered a slightly accented voice. "And how is your mission going, hmm? I hope it is going well." The voice was friendly, almost unnaturally so, and Ludwig trusted it about as far as he could throw its owner.

"Well," Ludwig answered. "I've already infiltrated... his, um, house. He hasn't done anything questionable yet, and he hasn't mentioned any 'friends' or anything like that, not yet. I'll try to get closer to him."

"Good, good, I'll send you your paycheck as soon as you get me some real proof."

"Of course." Ludwig hung up, throwing one arm across his eyes. Damn. Why did it have to be like this? He didn't want to do anything to hurt the Italian next door, or any of his friends.

He got up and got dressed, planning on casually bumping into the Italian as they both left for work, when someone slammed open the door to the Italian's apartment, yelling at the top of his voice about how someone named Tony was a bastard and he was going to kill him.

Ludwig went quickly to the door and warily peeked his head out, ducking back in when he saw another man who looked alarmingly like Feliciano slamming the door back open to give him a dirty look. He peeked out again to find Feliciano there, trying, in vain, to calm someone-who must be his brother or something, since they look so alike-down.

"Lovi, Lovi, it's alright, just tell me what happened and I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Feli, I don't need to hear anything from you. And who's that fucking bastard, the one watching us from next door-WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"

Ludwig ducked back inside, heart racing. He had never felt such murderous intent coming from just one person, and he had certainly never been cussed out by some random person before.

"Lovi, that's my new neighbor, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He just moved in yesterday, and I had him over for pasta! Can you believe it?"

"What I can't believe is that that tomato bastard Tony doesn't even remember that are six month anniversary is coming up! It's in less than two weeks and he hasn't even mentioned it, and I haven't found him sneaking around and trying to make plans, and-"

"But, Lovi, he's just trying to surprise you, of course! He doesn't want to ruin the surprise!"

Lovi seemed to be considering this statement, so Ludwig poked his head out again. As soon as his eyes cleared the side of his door, "Lovi" turned his head to give him the blackest look he had ever seen in his life. In that moment, he could've sworn that fire was shooting from his eyes. He quickly ducked back inside and shut the door, heart racing so fast he thought it was going to catch fire. He hadn't been so scared in his life, not even that time during his spy test when he was little more then seventeen.

After a little while, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door again and peeked back out. The two Italian men were inside now, he figured, since the front door was still open. He took a step outside, hearing voices coming from inside his neighbors apartment. He had a moment of hesitation where he wanted to just go on to work, but he was getting payed to spy on Feliciano, and if that meant spying on this "Lovi" person too, then that's what he would do.

He was just straightening his shoulders, getting ready to sneak inside, when Feliciano suddenly popped his head through the open doorway, smiling happily.

"Ah, Ludwig, hello! Would you like to join us? We were just about to sit down to breakfast!" He smiled expectantly at Ludwig, and Ludwig nodded immediately, not wanting to disappoint the smaller Italian man. Feliciano stepped forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his apartment. "Lovi, Lovi, Ludwig is joining us for breakfast!" he called.

"Tell him to fuck off!" yelled back the darker-haired man, poking his head out of the kitchen to glare, green eyes glittering fiercely.

"No!" Feliciano said back, happily pushing past his-brother? Cousin?-and into the kitchen, taking Ludwig with him. He sat Ludwig down at the table, then sat a protesting Lovi down as well, and then brought three plates to the table, each one with fancy-looking omelet and a piece of toast. Ludwig's stomach growled at the sight of the food, making Lovi start cursing at him about being a pig. Feliciano just laughed.

"Oh, Ludwig, I forgot to tell you, this is my twin brother, Lovino Vargas! Lovi, this is my neighbor, Ludwig, like I told you before!"

"Dickhole," muttered Lovino through a mouthful of cheddar and ham.

Ludwig forced a smile. "Nice to meet you, Lovino." He got the feeling that if Lovino hadn't been busy eating with it he would've started attacking him with his fork. As it was, Ludwig could tell that the man was mentally attacking him, possibly with a machine gun, or a rocket launcher.

Ludwig hurriedly turned back to Feliciano.

Once breakfast was over, Ludwig and Feliciano left Lovino in the apartment to sulk with a carton of chocolate ice cream and Netflix streaming on the tv. Ludwig and Feliciano walked in a companionable silence, on Ludwig's part, and a companionable chatter on Feliciano's. Though Ludwig tried to pay attention, Feliciano's pratter slowly turned to background noise, and he found himself just staring at the smaller man, studying him intently. He loved the way his eyes never seemed to open, and the strange, wayward curl that just randomly stuck out of his hair, and the fact that a gold-and-pink aura filled with fluttering butterflies seemed to surround him as they walked to work. He looked like he belonged in the land of clouds and rainbows and butterflies and pretty little bunnies and baby deer.

If he was being honest... it annoyed him, just a little, but not enough for him to condemn the young Italian and his partners-in-crime-if he really had any-to a life sentence of jail for stealing from the rich and then... doing who knows what with the money.

"Ludwig?" the brunnette suddenly asked, sounding almost serious.

"Y-yes?" Ludwig asked, surprised.

"Well, I was wondering..." Feliciano squirmed a little, even while they were walking, and Ludwig thought he saw something that was possibly a blush rising in his cheeks. "Would you, um, like to come over for dinner tonight as well? I-I'll be having Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio over, and I won't be making pasta again, because Lovino doesn't like eating it all the time, so, um, unless you're doing something else..."

"Of course," Ludwig said immediately, all thoughts of spying and stealing immediately flying from his head. He enjoyed the Italian's company, even if he could be annoying at times and he talked faster than jet planes could fly.

The smaller man turned to give him an adorable smile that made his heart melt into a puddle on the sidewalk behind him. He wondered absently if he should go back for it, but then decided that he'd rather be with Feliciano.

"Really?" Feliciano asked sweetly, making Ludwig's heart grow legs and come running towards them once again. He thought he could see it jump onto Feliciano's shoulder and sit there, snuggling against his chin and purring like a strange, cat-like creature.

"Really." Ludwig assured, resisting the urge to say "really really" in his best Shrek impersonation.

Feliciano smiled once more, then began walking with a slight skip in his step. He's so cute! Ludwig found himself thinking, before he came back to his senses and realized that not only was Feliciano a male, like himself, he was also the person he was spying on for robbery. Not exactly the best choice in prospective boyfriend, even if he had swung that way! He didn't, of course, of that he was certain. After all, he only liked one person... He frowned as he remembered said person. Why couldn't he exactly picture their face...?

"Hey, Ludwig?"

"Yes?" he replied immediately, even though he hadn't really been paying any attention to the other man.

"Um... well, it's just, I know my name is a little long, and so, if you want, you can, you know, call me... em, Feli." The smaller man began his adorable-in-a-not- gay-way squirming again as he said this all. "It's, um, my nickname..." he added quietly.

"S-sure," Ludwig said, wondering what he was supposed to say to that. "And, um, I would appreciate it if you would call me..." He thought for a quick moment. "Um, L-Lud... dy." he finished lamely, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks. That was the lamest thing he had ever said, but what was he supposed to do? What nicknames does Ludwig have? It's either Luddy or Wiggy, and he chose Luddy because, well... isn't wiggy an old-fashioned way to say crazy? Plus, it just sounds awful.

Feli, though, looked at him with shining eyes. "Oh, really? Do you mean it? Luddy! Oh, I like that! Luddy Luddy Luddy!" He blushed when he found the other man looking at him. "A-ah, um..." He looked down at his feet again, noticing that the ground beneath his feet looked familiar. He looked up to find that he was right outside of the cafe he worked at when he wasn't doing special jobs for Matthew. He stopped. "Um, this is where I work," he said, waving his hand lamely towards the cafe. "Um, so, see you around... Luddy." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he said the blond man's nickname.

"Good bye... Feli," said Ludwig, waving as he walked away. "See you for dinner tonight, right?"

"Right!" called the Italian, bouncing to his tiptoes to wave. "Good bye!" He waited until the blond was out of sight to turn around and walk into the cafe.

**A/N So, in apology for that awkward mistake, here's another chapter! And look! It has not real part in the plotline! ...So, not that great of a chapter, but deal! It's just fine, right? Anyways, I really am sorry for that awkward messup... o.O That was so embarrassing! :| But here's a fourth chapter! Be happy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A whole night had passed since they had robbed Alfred of a sizeable chunk of his savings, and he still hadn't bothered to mention it to his poor little invisible brother. Matthew wasn't sure what to do anymore. He had thought that, by robbing both Alfred and Alfred's-ugh-boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, he would be able to catch his brother's attention once again, but apparently that was not the case. Neither of them seemed at all fazed by it and had, as far as he knew, not even bothered to hire someone to investigate what was going on. He had thought having Feli rob them would work to his advantage-who doesn't recognize a red-haired Italian man with a strange curl and a blissed-out expression?-but apparently it hadn't even made a blip on Alfred's radar.

He frowned at his stuffed polar bear, Kumajiro. He had had Kiku name it for him, and, for some reason, he had decided that Kumajiro was a good name for it. He wasn't sure what Kumajiro meant, and he kept trying to remember to look it up but he was too focused on doing as much as he could do destroy Alfred's and Arthur's relationship.

He spun around a bit on his spinny chair and wondered if there were any pancakes left from that morning's breakfast. He wasn't really that hungry, and he didn't really want pancakes, but he knew that Kiku would never let him eat just maple syrup out of the bottle, and if pancakes was the closest he could get to that, he would do it.

He got up and walked through the room to the door, passing by Kiku on the way. He sighed when Kiku didn't even notice him leave, then made his way to the kitchen, trying to ignore all the memories of him and Alfred playing in this house-his father's house that he had left to him-together as children. He missed Alfred, even though half of the time even his own brother couldn't tell he was there. At least half the time he could tell he was there, unlike everyone else. He wasn't sure what other people saw when he walked by. He thought that it might've just been Kumajiro, at this point, but before Kumajiro, they probably didn't even notice anything at all, maybe a strange presence. It made him sad.

When he got to the kitchen, he grabbed some leftover pancakes, poured as much maple syrup on them as he could get away with, and brought the plate upstairs to his bedroom, careful not to spill a drop of the precious, thickish golden liquid. He went to his computer and began watching videos of himself and Alfred playing together as children. They hadn't always been brothers-Matthew's stepmother had had Alfred with a previous marriage, as had Matthew's father-but they had always been close. They had met in preschool and Alfred had been the only one to notice him. Even the teacher hadn't been able to see that he was there.

Alfred was the reason Matthew knew Kiku and Feliciano. He had begun hanging out with Arthur, who had been hanging out with Francis, who had been hanging out with Gilbert and Tony, who's best friend had been, until they began dating in their second year of highschool, Lovino, who's brother was Feliciano, who's best friend was Kiku. Every single one of his friends had been brought to him by Alfred.

Alfred. His stepbrother. Who he might have liked just a little bit more than he should have. But that didn't matter to him anymore, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. What bothered him was Alfred's boyfriend, Arthur. He had never liked him, with his thick eyebrows and strangely colored hair and weird piercings- of course, he had only had those when they were teenagers, but still. Even now that he was supposed to be a "gentlemen" Matthew didn't like him.

He tried to tell himself that it wasn't because he had stolen Alfred from him.

He didn't always believe himself when he said that.

"...-san! Matthew-san!" He jerked to his senses as he heard Kiku calling to him from the computer room.

"Coming!" he called, though he wasn't sure Kiku could hear him. He raced down the stairs after one last bit of syrup-saturated pancakes-delicious!-and came to a stop in the doorway of the room. "What is it?" he asked breathily. His room was at least two flights of stairs above this one.

"I think that Alfred and Arthur are trying to figure out what's going on," Kiku told him. "I just hacked into Arthur's internet records and he was looking up an "investigative detective" or, in other words, a spy to figure out what is going on."

Matthew had Kumajiro clap his paws. "That's great!" he said. "I hope they notice me soon!"

Kiku shot him a look that could have been pitying, though Matthew told himself it wasn't that at all..

"I'm sure that they will," Kiku reassured. "So, what should be our next step?"

Matthew put one finger thoughtfully on the corner of his mouth. "I know! Let's have Feli break into their townhouse next!"

"Do you really think Feliciano-kun will be able to do something like that?" Kiku asked, just the tiniest bit disbelieving.

Matthew smiled. "Of course. Maybe we could even have Lovino help him out!"

Kiku nodded. "Okay. I will alert them both right now." His agile fingers flew over the keyboard, sending a message to the Vargas twins. They were going to break into Arthur's house.

Matthew giggled a little to himself as he and Kumajiro walked back up to his bedroom. He was excited for Alfred to finally remember that he had a brother, even if they weren't blood related. He spun around a bit as he walked into the room, swinging the small white bear around with him. It seemed to him that the bear was giving him a look that said, "Idiot," but he didn't care.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Lovino was just finishing up the last of his ice cream when his cell phone buzzed, alerting him to the fact that he had an email. He hoped it was from Tony, because if it wasn't, that bastard was going to pay with his face!

He unlocked the screen of his fancy iPhone and checked his mail. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he realized it was something else from that invisible bastard Matthew. What did he want him to do this time? Break the windows in Arthur's house? He wondered if Matthew knew that the two "A" bastards-Alfred and Arthur-were living together now, or if he was just trying to convince himself it was a lie. Lovino hated bastards like him, always lying to themselves about love.

He got up, turned off the tv and threw the empty carton of chocolate ice cream into the waste bin, washing the sticky remnants off his hands. Well, whatever, he would do what Matthew wanted, especially if it entailed destruction. He was in a destructive mood right now, and he would do anything to appease it.

Feliciano felt a strange vibration coming from his back pocket and almost screamed when he thought that it might be his co worker and old highschool friend, Francis, trying to feel him up yet again.

When he realized it was just his cell phone, he allowed himself a small giggle and wiped his hands on his apron before checking his phone. It was a message from Matthew.

Come to my place after work, it said. I have another mission for you. He sighed. Another one? He wondered if he should just quit, but then he remembered how sad and lonely Matthew had looked before they had started doing this, and sighed once more. He would do this, he knew, just so that Matthew could have a feeling of closure, if nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lovino was pissed off.

Now, don't be alarmed by this: Lovi's always, always pissed off. But today, he was just the tiniest smidge more pissed than usual. And it was aaaaall because of that bastard, Antonio.

First, he had forgotten about their six month anniversary. Well, Lovino wasn't actually completely sure that he had forgotten about it, but he had looked surprised when Lovi had told him, so he decided that that's what had happened.

Second, well, he was Antonio, and Antonio had never been the, em, brightest crayon in the box, so to speak. Lovino had to spell out every single tiny little thing just to get him to understand, and Lovi had never had enough patience for things like that.

Third, he hadn't come home last night... and Lovino was just about read the grab a baseball bat and do his best to turn their apartment into a pile of ashes.

And so, those were the three reasons Lovino Vargas was standing outside Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland's shared mansion with his younger brother, pulling a black burglar mask over his dark hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie and was holding a metal pipe in his hand just in case Alfred or Arthur happened upon them. Though they had all been pretty good friends once... Lovino just wanted to hit someone. He didn't care who.

"Lovi, I'm not so sure about this..." said Feli. "I feel like this should be the last time we do something like this. I don't like being mean to Alfred and Arthur, even if they are both kind of being mean to Matthew."

Lovino felt a growl rising in his throat, but he swallowed it back down. "Look, Feli, this can be your last time, but I'll do this whenever I fucking want."

"Lovi, just because Tonio forgot your six month anniversary-" Feli started, his tone reproving.

"It's not just that, Feli, so leave it alone!" Lovino swung the pipe expertly in his hand, glad for all the training he had gotten with it when he had become a Mafia boss. His brother eyed him uncertainly, but followed Lovi's orders, leaving it alone... for a little while, at least. Lovino could tell that he was going to get the interrogation of a lifetime when they got home, though, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Come on," he said, sneaking through a small hole in the grand hedges that surrounded their fucking mansion. It had taken a long time to find this goddamn hole, and it was so fucking small that Lovino felt claustrophobic just looking at the thing. He squeezed through it, then stood up and pressed himself flat against it, waiting with bated breath for something to happen. When nothing did, he stomped his foot on the ground twice-the signal for his brother to join him-then began making his way carefully along sloping lawn that surrounded the the building. He couldn't quite tell what it was. It seemed like it had been, at one point, a couple of townhouses, but then the whole thing had been turned into just one huge building with lots of doors. Honestly, they were practically begging for someone to break it. This thing could very well be full of all sorts of strange traps, and he had to be ready for all of them.

He felt two arms wrap around his own and nearly flew, screaming, into the air out of surprise-not fear, dammit!

"Lovi, I'm scared What if we're caught?" asked Feli, sniffling slightly as he looked with wide amber eyes towards the huge building in front of them. Lovino couldn't see much of his face while he was wearing the ski mask, but he knew that his lower lip was probably trembling in that way they all gay guys thought was adorable.

Lovino shrugged off his brother's arms then began moving forward once more. "It'll be fine, Feli, we'll just go in, mess everything up a bit, then leave. It'll be fun." Well, you won't think it's fun, but I will.

"Promise?" his brother asked, sounding like the three-year-old her probably was on the inside.

"Promise," Lovino said firmly, trying to convince himself as well as his brother.

They crept over to the nearest door. Feli, with practiced grace, pulled out a lock pick set and had the door open in a matter ofseconds. Lovi slowly opened it, peeking around the edge to make sure no one was inside. When he saw that everything was all good, he crept inside first, covering for his brother. If anything happened, he would be the first one caught. It'd show that bastard!

They were in what seemed to be a kitchen. Lovino couldn't tell for sure, because, though it had a stove and a sink and a microwave-normal kitchen-ey things-it smelled like... like a laboratory where people tortured small animals by burning them to death.

"What is that smell?" asked his younger brother, almost rudely, which, for him, was nearly unheard of. It just went to show how bad the place smelled if even Feliciano could get over his politeness to insult it.

"It's something nightmarish called 'British Food', and, from the smell of it, I'd say that it's fucking poisonous."

"I have to agree. Which way should we go?" asks Feli, lingering uncertainly near the door to the hallway.

"Um... left," Lovino says, just as uncertain but trying hard to hide it.

"Oh! Okay!" Feliciano turned left, fairly confident that nothing would happen. Which was why he was quite confused when he crashed into something. Well, no, not something, more like someone. He stopped walking and peered upwards, expecting to see Arthur or Alfred. Instead, to his shock-and possibly horror-he saw the grim face of his new neighbor, Ludwig.

"Feli?" whispered Lovi from the kitchen. "Would you move so that I can come out-"

"Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, you are both under arrest for breaking into private property, and you are both the main suspects in a couple cases of burglary, and-"

Before he could finish, Lovino shoved open the kitchen door, brandishing the metal pipe. Ludwig backed away, knowing that it could do some damage, even if the Italian man looked as if he was about to pee himself out of fear.

"Run, Feli!" he shouted, swinging the pipe around in Ludwig's general direction.

"But, fratello!" wailed Feliciano. "What about you-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Ludwig felt a tiny speck of admiration for the man, seeing as he was trying to save his brother. "Besides, I only did this to get back at Toni, and I definitely can't do that when you're in prison. Now run, cazzo!" Lovino turned to swing the bat at his brother-his own brother!-before turning back to Ludwig. "Promise to leave my fratellino alone, and then I might resist the urge to bash your brains out the other end." Ludwig paled visibly at this, having no doubt that Lovino would at least try to keep his word on that.

"Lovino!" Feli wailed. "You can't just-"

"I said go!" shouted Lovino. "Now do it! Shoo! Piss off!" Feli turned and ran, somehow resisting the urge to look back.

"Do you promise?!" asked Lovino once more. The look in his eyes told Ludwig that he'd better promise unless he wanted important organs scattered all along the hallway.

"I promise," Ludwig said gruffly. "I swear on my father's grave, if that makes you feel better."

"Che. I don't trust the words of a potato bastard. Swear on your beer and then maybe I'll think about it." Ludwig opened his mouth to protest-his beer? Yeah right! -but Lovino swung the pipe into the wall to his left, going straight through the plaster. "Think of what I could do to your head!" he said, and quite gleefully too!

"I swear!" Ludwig said hurriedly. "On beer, on... on wurst, on, um, mustard? I swear on whatever you like." He really, really didn't want to die tonight, and he especially didn't want to be slaughtered by an insane Italian man nearly half his size.

"Good," Lovino said, throwing the pipe behind him. Ludwig winced at the sound of shattering glass. "Now, take me to prison or something, and call my boyfriend Antonio, because I'd really like him to see all the trouble he's caused." Ludwig resisted the urge to point out that Antonio wasn't the one breaking into people's houses, but he was still a little bit wary of the man, so he just did as he was told, handcuffing the man and leading him away to the hidden police car he had driven there. He sighed as he walked, sick of all of this. All he had really wanted for his life was a white picket fence and two-point-five children, but ever since that car accident when he was younger, everything had gone downhill fast. Snowball effect indeed.

"Fuck, stop holding my arm so tight, fucking potato bastard!" Lovino yelled, yanking his arm away from his captor's.

Ludwig sent a quick prayer to the heavens. This was going to be a long night.

Feli ran and ran and ran. And then ran some more. And he continued running just a little bit longer after that, even though he thought he was about to fall over and die. He had never, ever, ever run this hard before, and not for this long, and he just wanted to lay down and go to sleep.

But he kept running, because his brother had told him to run, and, for all he knew, that was his brother's last request.

...Wait. His brother's... last... request? He felt tears welling up and he immediately began turning around. Then his brother's words hit him like a train, and he remembered that he was following his brother's... last request!

With a sob, he turned back around, wondering how to break the news to Antonio. When he got home, he would call him and tell him all about what had happened, and then they would have a funeral-but wait, he couldn't go home! Ludwig lived right next to him, and he was the one who had taken Lovi in the first place!

Feliciano frowned, letting his discontentment known with a small, "Ve." He had never been a big thinker; that was his brother's department, and even he didn't do it all that well. All he knew was that he had to inform Antonio of his boyfriend's death, and to do that he needed a phone, and to get a phone-he had to go to Matthew's house. Yeah, that's what he would do! Matthew would know how to solve this problem!

Feli set off once more, a determined bounce in his step. Matthew would help him tell Antonio and, who knew, he might even help Feliciano write a eulogy? Wouldn't that be something!

**A/N So... Luddy acted kinda like a big wimp in this chapter, Lovi was slightly badass, Feli proved that you really ****_can't_**** spell "idiot" without "Feliciano", and the Vargas Bros. (a much more advanced version of the Mario Bros.!) were the loudest thieves possible. What am I writing here? o.O Well, anyways, like and subscribe! *Youtuber smile***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Antonio was just driving home from work when the call came.

"Hello?" he asked, putting the phone to his ear even though he was driving.

"Tonio, Lovi's dead because we broke into this house but then Ludwig caught us and Lovi said I should go and I did but then I was running away and then I realized that that was Lovi's last request and I didn't know how to tell you this so I went to Matthew's house to tell him what happened and then I used his phone to call you and then you answered and I told you that Lovi was dead because he was mad at you because he thought you forgot about your six-month anniversary and he was mad so he helped me with Matthew's project and I'm sorry."

"Slow down, Feli, I can't hear what you're saying!" Antonio replied cheerfully.

"Antonio?" Feli finally asked. His voice sounded weird, though Antonio couldn't figure out why.

"Yes?"

"Lovino's dead."

Antonio jerked the wheel to the left, accidentally running onto the sidewalk and into a parked car. He hopped out of the car before the airbag popped out, miraculously unscathed.

"What did you say?" he asked, waves of horror crashing down on him.

"Lovino's deeaaaaaaad!" wailed Feli from the other end of the line. "I killed him because I made him come with me-well, no, he decided to go by himself, but if I hadn't come he wouldn't have died so it's all my fault and I'm sorrrryyyyyy!"

Antonio wiped the tears from his eyes. "Feli, tell me where you are. I'll come to you, okay?"

Feli sniffed. "I'm at Matthew's house," he said, voice choked with tears.

Antonio nodded firmly. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

It took Antonio around three hours to reach Matthew's house, partly because he had to take a taxi instead of his wrecked car, and partly because he had no idea where this "Matthew" lived. Or even who he was.

Finally, on a stroke of good luck, Antonio saw Feliciano walking down the street, looking mopey and sad. Antonio rolled down the window and yelled, "Hey, Feli, there you are!" Feli turned around and as soon as he saw Antonio he ran towards the car even though it was still moving. Antonio began opening the door and the taxi driver wisely slammed on the brakes. He was going to ask for double his usual rate just because of this man's stupidity.

Antonio hopped out of the car and wrapped Feli in a hug, then asked him to tell him exactly what had happened. As Feli explained, Antonio became more and more certain that his boyfriend of six months... was dead.

As Feli told him what had happened, not to mention what he had been doing for the past couple months, the walked down the sidewalk and, eventually, reached a big huge manor house which Feliciano led him into. Inside they were greeted by a floating polar bear stuffed animal. Or, Antonio thought it was a floating polar bear, but as soon as Feli introduced him Antonio saw that it was actually a man holding a polar bear stuffed animal.

"Hello," he greeted politely, holding out a hand. "I'm Matthew and, I'm sorry, I think I might have sent your boyfriend to his death." He looked uncertain of this fact, as though he though Feli had told him misinformation. Antonio didn't notice this, though.

"Hello," greeted Antonio sadly. He reached out and took Matthew's hand. "This is a sad day," Feliciano burst into tears.

"Oh, Lovi! I think that I killed you! What should I do?" He fell to his knees and looked towards the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. "Will you ever forgive me, Angel Lovi?" he sobbed. Antonio fell down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Feli, I'm sure Lovi forgives you!" he wailed. Matthew rolled his eyes, feeling bad but not quite believing that Lovino was dead...

Feliciano sniffed. "I wish there was something we could do to let him know we cared."

Kiku showed up out of nowhere bringing with him small glasses and sake. "We could write him a poem." he said as he refilled Feli's already downed cup.

Antonio waved a hand through the air. "No, that sounds too romantic." No one mentioned that he had been Lovino's boyfriend. "We should make him a cake."

Matthew, who had only drunk one cup but didn't handle liquor too well, agreed, and they all began discussing what cake they should make.

Two hours later, Feli had tried to stand up and dropped to the floor in a dead faint. No one had bothered to help him up. Matthew was in the living, dancing around with his bear, and Kiku had left quite a while ago, leaving only Antonio. He had switched from alcohol to coffee to try and sober up. It wasn't working.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. He blurrily pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello? Antonio Carriedo?"

"Yes, this is he." Antonio tried not to sound too drunk.

"This is the police and we were wondering if you could come pick up one Lovino Vargas. We were told that he is your boyfriend. He's bothering the-"

A rush filled Antonio's ears and tears blurred his vision, causing him to miss the officer's next words. "Of course I'll come get him!" he said, voice choked with tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He quickly hung up the phone, called a cab and headed to the police station. Once there, he walked in and stated his business to the secretary. As soon as she heard what he wanted relief filled her face.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're here! No offense but your boyfriend is really annoying." Antonio frowned in confusion. His boyfriend was dead and she was calling him annoying? She had awful bedside-or possibly graveside?-manners. He frowned lightly at her back as she led him through a door to the right of her desk.

"He's back through here," she told him, opening a door that led to some cells. "We've been keeping him in the questioning room so that he and the other prisoners don't meet up."

Meet up? Antonio thought to himself. How could a dead body meet up with people who are alive?

"And here he is!" the secretary said, smiling as she opened a door. Antonio peered through and was surprised to see Lovino, alive and well, pouting in a chair in the corner of the room. His heart stopped beating for a small moment, and then he ran forward and threw his arms around Lovi, squeezing him so tightly that the other man made a strange squeaking noise.

"Lovi, Lovi, you're alive!" Antonio cried.

"Of course I'm fucking alive you fucking idiot-" Lovino began. Antonio stopped his rant with a kiss on the lips. The secretary looked away, blushing, as Lovino wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer to him. When Antonio finally broke it off, he said, "I thought you were dead!"

Lovi rolled his eyes. "Really? Why? Oh, it was that stupid brother of mine, wasn't it?" He sighed. "You're such a fucking dumbass."

"Thank you!" Antonio replied, beaming. He grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on, we'll go to Matthew's house now!"

"Wait, Matthew's house, why would we-"

"Because that's where Feli is! We can't just leave him alone, because he's drunk!"

Lovino groaned. "Fucking Christ, you guys all got drunk because you thought I was dead for some reason, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Antonio replied happily. "But don't worry, it wasn't even good wine, it was weird stuff from this guy named Kiku, so you didn't miss out on anything!"

"Yeah, but you guys were still drinking while I was being questioned!" Lovino growled. He was happy Antonio had come to pick him up, though he'd never admit it.

Antonio stopped mid step as a thought occurred to him finally. "Hey, what exactly happened? Why were you at the police station?"

Lovino crashed into him after his sudden stop, then sighed. "Really, Toni? Didn't Feli tell you? We broke into Alfred and Arthur's house and got caught by Feli's new, buff, German neighbor." Lovino wondered if he could make jealous by describing the neighbor like that.

"Oh really? Buff and German, you say? That sounds like my friend Gilbert! Though he does refer to himself as a Prussian..."

Lovino sighed. Of course that hadn't made his boyfriend jealous. Was it because Antonio just didn't care about losing him or because he knew that Lovino would never leave? Either way Lovi didn't like it.

"He didn't look at all like Gilbert, he was bigger and blonder and more German-looking."

"Hey, Gilbert had a little brother like that once!" Antonio said happily, hailing a cab almost immediately. Lovino didn't know how he did it, but cabs just seemed to naturally gravitate towards him, unlike Lovino. Cabs hated him with a fiery passion.

"Really? Was his name, oh, what was it... Ludwig?"

Antonio turned around in surprise to look at him before climbing into the cab, pulling Lovino in after him. "Yes, actually, that was his name. How did you know?"

Lovino frowned. "Well, that was Feli's neighbor's name. Are all blond German men named Ludwig?"

Antonio shrugged happily. "Maybe!"

**A/N *sniggers* Sorry, this chapter is shortness chapter-onified (?) but it's funny! *snigger* I would've published it on, like, Friday-ish, but... Franada happened. o.O So let's just say, look forward to a rather long oneshot in the future, because there will be one. Eventually. When I stop reading Spamano. (You mean on the 21st?) So, yeah. That's all. Enjoy, and please lodge all complaints into the slot called "review" because I enjoy all sorts of reviews, even flames, because... it means that someone has at least read this thing! *tear-filled starry eyes* *looks like major Armstrong***


	8. A Short and Annoying Intermission

**Sadly, this is not an update. This is A PETITION. I'm pretty sure it's about lemons. XD Well, I will honestly admit that I kind of like a nice lemon after a marathon of Korean Dramas and such, plus, it's like a strike. It means that I get to grab a wrench and laughingly throw it at someone. So this is why I will be posting this and then probably a chapter, maybe closer to January because it's Christmas and I've got a cousin coming over that I need to kidnap. SO DEAL! XD**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Epic F. Awesomesauce


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ludwig was sitting tiredly on the one armchair in his "living room" when the front door to his apartment was opened. Immediately, it seemed as if a cold gust of wind had blown through the room, and he shivered. He didn't have to look up to know who was at the door, but he did so anyways, turning to see the light hair, the ever-present smile, the vaguely purplish scarf and the thick brown coat. Standing in the doorway was his boss, Ivan Braginski. He was, as far as Ludwig could tell, extremely angry.

"Hello, Ludwig," he smiled and waved as he said it, though Ludwig shivered. Sure, he sounded happy, but Luddy knew better: this guy was just about as pissed as he could get. He just hoped that he hadn't brought a pickax or his favorite pipe with him.

"Hello." Ludwig said, standing up in respect while at the same time trying to appear smaller than he was. He was hoping that, if he did that, the Russian wouldn't punish him too badly.

"You failed me," the Russian said with a beautiful, awful smile. "You caught them but they got away. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Ludwig said, sounding just the tiniest bit frustrated. "Really. The man we captured managed to pass it off as a prank, saying that they were simply trying to mess around with their old college buddies. He said that he had his brother leave because he had to wake up early the next morning for work. It didn't help that we called in the owners of the house and they said they accepted what had happened. It's not my fault they're too soft on their friends."

The Russian just smiled, and it seemed like shadows were growing up behind him. Gott, the Russian was scary. He walked forward until he was standing right in front of Ludwig and, though Ludwig was bigger and taller than him, the Russian towered over him. Whenever Ivan was around, Ludwig felt like a little seven-year-old again, lost and alone and confused...

Suddenly a noise came from outside, a scuffling and then a stumbling, and then a sharp wail and the sound of bone hitting the concrete floor outside. Ludwig recognized the voice with shock and, before he even knew what he was doing, he had pushed past Ivan and run outside.

"Feliciano!" he said upon seeing the sniffling Italian man. He looked like he hadn't slept for a while and he swayed dangerously from side to side even while sitting down. It was quite obvious to the German that Feliciano was drunk.

The Italian looked up. As soon as he saw the German man, a variety of emotions crossed his face, including and limited to, shock, fear, and then something else that Ludwig couldn't quite place. Or, well, he could have placed it, except he didn't have enough time to before Feliciano had thrown himself at him and buried his face against the German's chest, sobs racking his shoulders. Ludwig awkwardly reached out and patted the smaller man's head, trying in vain to smooth down his one unruly curl

"Um, Feliciano, what's wrong...?" he asked, feeling unsure. The smaller man didn't answer, just clutched tighter at his shirt. Ludwig, blushing all the while, hesitantly reached out his arms and wrapped them around Feliciano, causing him to clutch at him even more tightly, as if it was possible or something crazy like that.

Finally, after maybe a full five minutes of quietly sobbing, Feliciano looked straight into Ludwig's eyes and said, "You look like my old friend from when I was little. He died in a car accident when I was young."

And, suddenly, a flash of memory came to Ludwig: playing in a park with a blissed out, reddish-brown-haired little boy, that boy being taken away by his mother, then driving in a car when suddenly it swerved violently to the right, crashing into a telephone pole, then waking up in a hospital bed with Ivan standing over him, smiling...

"Oh," was all he said in reply.

"Ludwig, who is this?" asked a smiling voice from behind him, and suddenly he remembered Ivan. Grabbing Feli by the shoulders, he turned him around and shoved him towards the stairs. Feliciano looked over his shoulder at him but Ludwig worriedly shooed him forward with a hand, gesturing for him to leave.

"Luuudwig, there's something you're not telling me!" said the Russian in a sing-songy way, hand clamping down on the larger German man's shoulder. Ludwig winced at the touch. The Russian felt cold, even through his jacket.

"Nein," he said stubbornly, hoping to distract his boss from the small, escaping Italian he had come to adore. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Yes you are!" Ivan hissed against his ear. "And I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what!"

* * *

Feliciano woke up to darkness. He looked around until he located a small strip of light and realized that his head was actually under a pillow. Sleepily, he tore the pillow off his head and looked around. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings, but when he did, he was instantly awake. He glanced around nervously, looking for... him. His grandfather, who's couch he was sleeping on right now. His grandfather, who had disowned him and his brother years ago for being, well, gay. When he didn't see him anywhere, he slowly got to his feet and began walking sneakily towards the front door, heart beating fast in his chest. The last time he had been in this house was at age seventeen when he and his brother had been kicked out. They had moved in with Antonio until high school had finished and Feliciano hadn't been back to see his grandfather, who had raised him, since then.

"Hello, Feliciano," said a grim voice as he crossed the threshold from the living room to the entryway. He froze instantly, recognizing the voice as that of his grandpa's. He turned slowly to face the man who had raised him.

"G-Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano said with a forced smile. "H-how nice to see you after all these years..."

"I have bad news for you," Grandpa Rome said, ignoring his grandson's greeting. "Your brother and his... friend Antonio have been kidnapped by a rival mafia gang."

"What? I thought Lovi quite the Mafia-"

"Did he tell you that? Because he lied. He's been the leader of the mafia since he got out of highschool, and now he's been kidnapped by a rival gang, and they want ten thousand dollars to free him, and five thousand for Antonio."

"Wh-what happened while I was asleep?"

"I have enough money to save both of them, but I'm not going to unless you do me a favor."

Feliciano felt a bad feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. "Wh-what is it?"

"I want you to marry this girl," Grandpa Rome said, holding up a picture. Feliciano recognized the girl instantly: she had dirty-blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and deep blue eyes and was sporting a positively devilish grin as well as a random pair of pilot's goggles from World War II, and was, as far as Feliciano knew, not only just as homosexual as he was but also engaged to be married to her step sister. Ish person. Or maybe it was a half-niece kind of person? Something like that.

"But, Grandpa, isn't she already engaged?"

"They've called off the engagement because of some stupid fight and I want to get into the rich household while I can. She's agreed to it and everything, so it's good."

"But, Grandpa I-"

"No 'but's, Feliciano. If you want Lovino and Antonio back, you will do as I say."

Feliciano weighed it in his head. His brother and Antonio versus being forced into marrying a girl? He finally decided his family was worth it.

"Fine," he said, straightening up slightly, trying to seem as if he knew what he was doing. "I'll do it,"

* * *

**A/N Sucky chapter sucks... DX Anyways, you have my cousin to thank for the plot idea for this chapter, because I asked her advice. I would like to inform you all that I will probably be focusing on my new favorite fanfic of mine, "Fireflies" which is, as per usual, Hetalia. Oh, and also the girl Feli's being forced to marry is my OC Hero F. Jones, Al's little sister-ish-person, and the person she was engaged to is Alaska, the child of Ivan and Matthew who was raised by Al. So yeah.**


	10. Small Song (Not A Chappie!)

**A/N So, this is just a song I wrote that doesn't have anything to do with the story. I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

I, will stand outside your house

even if it rains

And I, will never leave until you deign to

speak with me

Oh I, will not just let you go like this,

And I, will stand outside-

* * *

I know I've made some mistakes and

I know I've done some wrong,

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

I know I'm done some shit, and I probably

made you cry

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

* * *

I know you don't believe me...

But I do have a kind streak...

And I know it won't make you feel better...

But I'm a stubborn asshole and I swear that I will

Stay outside until the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I'm reading this book called "Boy Meets Boy" by David Levithan, and it's SUPER GOOD. It's short- I'm halfway through and I only started a couple hours ago -but it's beautiful, and there's this one part where the boy, Paul, is trying to fix things up with another boy and he just screws things up, and then he just leaves. And I realized that... if I were him, I would, quite literally, sit outside that house, stewing in my stubborn anger, until the person I was waiting for deigned to speak to me, and then this song just came to me. Well, actually, the words "I'm a stubborn asshole and I'll stay outside" came to me, and then this song was born. By the way, it doesn't really have a melody- well, it does, but I won't remember it -so if you want to assign it a melody, I'm fine with that, but please, if you use it for anything, at least say that you got it from me, okay? I don't exactly want a song of mine stolen, because I WILL get pissed.**

**Anyways, that is all. *bows***


End file.
